For the Love of A Father
by Tasogare Angelus
Summary: Angelus (Delta and Shadow's daughter) came from the future to keep the past from screwy up. She avoids her father until an evil Empress takes Delta as her slave. Now Angelus must save her father... even if it means her life.


I do not own any of the Sonic and Knuckles character from the comics and games or the chaos emeralds, the same with the chao. And the Haro is copyrighted to Gundam. I just renamed it Horo. I do own Aero, Honoo, Tama- shii, Delta, Tsunami, Opera, Neko Girl Leo, Taboo, Zephyrus, Scythe, Yuki, Sakura, Horo, Obsidian the Chao, Sakura's family, the evil Empress, the Empress's three daughters, and Angelus.  
  
I don't care what anyone says about me putting my original characters; I am doing this for my own amusement. Have fun and enjoy!  
  
Chapter Ichi  
  
Angelus knew she was being cruel, but she never knew Delta, she grew up knowing only Shadow. She knew that Delta never wanted to die in the future, it just happened. Ever since she came to the past and when Tama- shii sensei and Aero knew that she lied from where she came from, and later, she had to tell them the truth.  
She smiled and giggled at everyone's reaction.  
But she felt guilty for avoiding her father and she sighed sadly, "Chao?" her obsidian chao asked and she smiled at it "Nothing, Obsi-chan." She told her.  
  
She heard footsteps and she tensed up, thinking it was Delta. She turned her head and sighed in relief, it was Opera "Angelus, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous." Opera stated "I'm not afraid; I've been through worse than this." Angelus replied with a grin.  
Opera sighed, there was no way in getting anything through that young white hedgehog's head. "Stubborn, like your father." Opera told Angelus and her grin faded "Everyone seems to tell me that a lot . . . in the future AND here. . . " she said almost coldly and Opera stared in shock "What wrong Angel?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing personal, Opera . . . it's just, I never met my father, and he died before I was fully born. . . I grew up with dad and I saw how sad he was every single day as I grew up. . . and everyone kept telling me how nice he was and caring. . . and especially stubborn. . . and even thou I never met Delta, you all kept saying that I'm as stubborn as him." Angelus explained.  
  
Opera understood what Angelus was talking about, she knelt next to her "Is this the reason why you avoid Delta? Are you afraid what he might say or do?" she asked and Angelus drew her knees to her chest "Yeah. . . pretty much." She answered and Opera smiled.  
"Don't worry young one, he feels the same, but I'm sure I adores you, you both just need time to get to know each other." She told Angelus and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.  
  
Angelus' robot sphere flew towards them -Angie-chan, time to come in, parents say so, dangerous out here. - Horo told her "Oh, alright, it's getting late and I want to wake up early for some training and stuff." Angelus got up, brushed the dirt off her and picked up Obsidian "Let's go get something to eat." "Chao!" Obsidian agreed and Angelus headed back towards Knothole Village and with Opera right behind her.  
  
That night, as Angelus was asleep, Delta sat outside smoking, Honoo sat next to him being an idiot. "Ok Delta, I have to say this, but your daughter is hot." Honoo told him, and Delta unsheathed his sword "I'm just saying!" Honoo exclaimed.  
"She's my daughter . . ." Delta said menacingly "Geez over protected, and a few weeks ago, you didn't even know you HAD a daughter." Honoo retorted. "Angel is asleep! With your talking you'll both wake her up!" Shadow hissed at them and Delta smirked and drew Shadow down on the porch and into his arms.  
  
Honoo pouted and held his arms out to Delta "I wanna a hug too." He said pitifully and Delta rolled his eyes at Honoo. "You're mean." Honoo sulked "You are sad Honoo." Aero said and Honoo glared as best as he could "You're cruel Aero . . . and Tama-shii sensei is plain evil." And he got whacked on the head with a paper fan. "Itai!" he hissed clutching his head and Tama-shii glared down at him.  
"Was that evil enough Honoo?" Tama-shii asked him.  
  
Honoo didn't reply, he knew that you should never talk back to Tama- shii sensei. "I still can't believe that you two have a daughter." Taboo stated as she bounced right up the others "Hai, I wonder how THAT was possible." Leo stated and both Taboo and Leo thought about it and stated giggling like a couple of school girls and Shadow started to blush.  
"It's kind of sad that she keeps avoiding you thou Delta." Tsunami replied "Yes and the only thing she would tell us is that you had died before she was born and that poor Shadou's heart had been broken." Opera stated "What could possibly kill you Delta-kun?" Taboo asked him "How should I know." He replied crushing his cigarette.  
  
"She seems to like us all . . . especially Shadou-kun, of course we all now know why." Yuki replied timidly. "Yes, but we can see that she avoids Delta." Scythe stated. "Sad." Honoo said shaking his head. "Well, her reason is because she never knew you and she doesn't know what your reaction would be" Aero told Delta.  
"Well, I would know how Delta would feel." Zephyrus said.  
"Maybe there's a way for Angel to get over this fear." Tsunami said "Well . . . why not let her and Delta spend some time together . . . I'm sure she'll get to like him." Opera suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea." Shadow said and Delta smiled down at his koi.  
"Good like Delta! She's very strange! She doesn't act like both of you, she's only stubborn like you and she has you powers . . . make that MORE powerful than you and she has Shadou-kun's speed and ability to use the chaos control and turn super or what ever that form thingy is." Leo told him.  
  
"I'm sure they'll have great fun together." Shadow told her "I'm sure you BOTH will have great fun together." Honoo replied grinning and Shadow blushed again. "It's very late, and those who are still very young must and WILL go to bed. . . " Tama-shii told them all "And stop teasing Shadou." She added staring at Honoo "Yes mother." Honoo answered sarcastically and Tama-shii whacked him on the head with the paper fan again. Everyone went back to their homes and Delta and Shadow went back inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Itai = ouch  
  
Sensei = teacher  
  
Koi = love  
  
Ichi = one  
  
Neko = cat  
  
Sakura = Cherry blossom  
  
Shadou = Shadow  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angelus is avoiding Delta, how sad. I got this idea from a dream I had, so I'm writing it. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
